Smile again
by SoulHook
Summary: Pinkie loses her smile after the great party she threw her family. Now her beloved sisters tries to help her, hoping it's not too late...


_Dear mommy and daddy_

_I'm sorry for everything I've done. But it was so simple. I just wanted to remember._

_You know when ponies smile, when they aren't sad? When you smile, you can escape sadness._

_I thought I never could smile, just be sad. Because when you're sad, horrible things happen. Without a smile, you can't escape sadness. In my dreams, I thought I was awake. I didn't want those dreams. At all. So I thought I could make others smile for me. If they had smiles that I could share, I would be happy again like at that party I threw you._

_Remember that party? You both smiled! I smiled! And Blinkie too! And Inkie..._

_I'm sorry, mommy and daddy. I'm so sorry for everything I did. I really mean it! And to prove it, I won't return. That will make you smile, right? If I just disappear, you will all smile._

_I know they will smile too._

_I'm sorry daddy. I just wanted to remember. Remember how it felt. I wanted to feel my lips curl again like that time. I just wanted to..._

Hackdirt dropped the letter his daughter was caught writing. The thin piece of paper fell to the ground in a slow, waving landing. That was the only noise made in the small room with the open window. The curtains blew silently in the late night air, but he could hear all the screams they had endured and witnessed. In the remains of what he once loved, he could only sink to his hind knees on the wooden planks of the floor, realizing too late that fate had stabbed a grievous wound in his heart. The only thing he still knew about the little filly he once called daughter was her last wish...

Smile again

_August 3, 1342_

"Is she still...?".

"Shh!".

Blinkie silenced at once when her slightly elder sister hushed her to it. She knew it was no good idea talking at all even if it were just a whisper. All she was supposed to do was to be quiet while Inkie peeped through the small narrow in the doorway. She didn't see much in the dark room, just the edge of a bed lit by a faint sunlight. There were lost of dust in the room, occasionally whirling around in small, almost unnoticeable gusts.

Inkie opened the door a little more, broadening her vision while leaning a little closer.

"Well?" the little voice said behind her that was Blinkie's. This time, however, an answer was returned after a discreet sigh.

"Yeah, still sitting like a doll, starring at the same rock just like yesterday..." she paused and backed away from the narrow. "... and the day before that... for a whole week. Can we go now, or will you look for yourself without my help for once?" she said with an annoyed tone.

The grayish blue filly with a very pale gray mane frowned, understanding there had been no improvements. She was not comfortable with any of this, not the fact the pony inside that room was behaving like she was dead, or that her mother and father hardly cared. If it weren't for her and Inkie, that pony would have starved to death. She didn't want that. That was her beloved sister.

The other gray little filly with a dark gray and slightly longer mane arched her eyebrows, dedicated to what she could do know. Her tiny foreleg stretched out, touching Blinkie's shoulder as she confronted her with a serious expression and look.

"Come... let's go out and work instead. There are always more rocks that needs farming..." she said and walked down the hallway to the stairs leading to the first floor. The remaining filly hesitated at first, unaware of what to do in a time like this. She glanced over her shoulder to see the faint lights from the door. She heard whispers. Creepy whispers seeming to grow harsher for each second. Fear rippled through her spine as she galloped away on her little hooves.

"More rocks... to farm..." the pony said who sat in the room, all alone in her bed. "There are always more rocks to harvest... that's what... we do...".

A rock rested in the fore hooves of the lone pony. She never took her eyes away from it, she didn't need nor wanted to do that. She just needed this, the blunt, cold, dead rock in her hooves. Her weak whispers filled the room, slowly consuming its silent air as it intensified.

"There's... always... m-more rocks. That's what we do...".

A single tear rained down on the rock, just in time before the other one. The tears fell from clear blue eyes, circled in the white of her eyes. She blinked with her pink eyelids, squeezing out another tear from those sad eyes. She only saw the gray in her inanimate object, not the pink hooves she used to hold it in.

No. Pinkie didn't see her hooves. Only the gray, craggy arch naturally carved on the little rock she held. She didn't want to loose it. That arch beginning from the top, moving down about halfway and then up again a little more was the only thing she actually saw.

That cold, crooked smile...

_May 28, 1343_

The door creaked open, letting a filly in with a plate clenched between her teeth. She didn't need to look around in the room, she already knew where to land her eyes in order to find the special pony she sought. She walked over to the bed, put the plate with the hay sandwich and cup of ice water on the soft blanket and turned her head to the still pony sitting like she always did.

"Morning, Pinkie..." Blinkie said in a try to sound giddy, a hope to bring something out of her beloved sister.

But the attempts were rather futile. The mentioned pony just sat there, staring on the little piece in her grasp. Her hindlegs were crossed, giving her balance support while caressing what she wanted. Her mind was occupied, too busy to be disturbed. It was her own little world, where she could lie to herself and say it was all going to be fine... eventually.

"I made you a sandwich today. You want it?" Blinkie asked kindly and nuzzled the piece of bread with hay stacked between the loafs.

The pink pony didn't glance away from her rock, the tired bags under eyes spoke of what things she did during the nights, it wasn't pleasant for her health. The long, flat mane had grown the past year, with nopony to cut it shorter, she could only let it be like that. She didn't care anyways.

"No thanks" she answered absently, not giving the generous offer any mercy towards her cold rejection.

Blinkie frowned, knowing her sister had to eat at least something before she collapsed. But apparently she did well living on dusty air and attention from a dead object. It worried her, like it always had. Ever since that wonderful day one year ago, when she and the rest of the family walked outside and suddenly heard a ruckus going on in the silo. Pinkie had that poofy, fun mane and the oddest expression on her lips. When they walked over after her quick invitation, a big surprise none of them expected came from nowhere.

Blinkie smiled widely. That memory was the most precious thing she could remember. A day when their mom and dad grinned together with her and Inkie, and they danced, ate cake, played games and...

"Blinkie...".

The weakly colored pony jerked her head up in shock. In front of her she saw the expressionless face of her elder sister, staring like she had seen the most shocking thing ever created by ponykind.

"You're... smiling?" Pinkie asked, almost shivering.

"Y-yeah..." Blinkie answered and leaned up on the bed with her fore hooves pressed to the blanket, keeping the glad expression on her muzzle. In that moment, the pink earth pony relaxed her forelegs and dropped the rock between her thighs. She leaned towards her younger sister and looked at the curved lips. Pinkie still looked sleepy and tired, something that almost unnerved Blinkie.

"It's beautiful... you're beautiful" she said silently and reached to touch the grayish blue cheeks. Once she had them between her hooves, a thought played out in her head. That smile, that wonderful, rejoicing, warm and kind smile. It felt like an eternity since she last saw it. "You're so beautiful... with that smile" she uttered and pulled a little towards her. Blinkie caught the hint and jumped up so she could sit in the bed too. Her smile didn't go away, she was currently too satisfied to drop it.

Pinkie could finally see the gamboge green colors in Blinkie's eyes from different angles. She looked a little from the top, a little from the side, and a lot from bellow. Her own eyes looked so old even though she was so young, barely in the age of middle elementary school. Blinkie saw the still lips on Pinkie's muzzle. They didn't move, they only formed the same sad arch. But still, Blinkie could tell that Pinkie was glad to see what she saw.

Suddenly, their eyes made contact. Both fillies staring deep into each others eyes, no words were spoken; only looks were allowed.

"I love your lips" the elder one stated as the wet fluid escaped her right eye. "I wish I had them too" she ended, growing weaker in the voice with each word she spoke. Sobbing replaced her ability to speak, her stomach jerked up the breakdown her mind recently had built up. She couldn't hold it back anymore, it was too much.

Blinkie frowned, losing her smile when quickly catching her sister in her forelegs. A violent outburst of sadness rained down on her gray blue shoulder as the pink mane fell into her face. She was dumbfound, unable to find the proper things to say. She was too young to understand, even if the mouth right next to her ear kept trying to talk.

"Why? Uhuhhh... why can't... I.. uhh... do it... l-like you?" she hollered with a grip around the younger filly's waist. It was the most important thing she wanted the answer to. Why her smile suddenly vanished, why she couldn't bring it back up anymore. Her life had tossed itself over, leaving her defenseless before the dark thoughts and gray emotions she never wanted again. Her grip tightened, refusing to budge what she held.

Blinkie felt her own sorrow coming after hearing this, she couldn't help her sister, she couldn't do anything for her. She felt so... worthless. All she could do was sit there, getting hugged like never before by her precious sister until somepony would interrupt.

The door pushed open again, revealing another young face peeping inside.

"Are you coming, Blin-"

Inkie froze at the spot. An intense chill ravaged her body when her eyes met the pink pony's expression. Eyebrows so arched they looked pointy, lips so arched it must strain, teeth gritting so hard it had to hurt, and a lust for something so dark and cruel it scared her. Pinkie had something else in her wet eyes. Her wet, livid eyes...

_September 10, 1344_

The door opened, Blinkie peeped inside, smiling like she had done so many times before now. Her more mature body slipped inside the room. It wasn't dusty, it wasn't dry, and it definitively didn't have a pink pony sitting in the bed anymore. No, that pony was laying down, sleeping soundly under her blanket.

Blinkie trotted up to the bed, bit the comfortable piece of fabric and ripped it off. "Good morning, Pinkie!" she exclaimed as her smiling eyes landed on the newly awakened pony. She jumped up in the bed and scuffed at the elder filly. "Come on, let's get up now!".

Her glee wouldn't end, it was stuck on her mind together with that overjoyed grin on her lips. It was that expression she knew her sister wanted to see. It was what she had to see. She needed it.

"Hmm... I'm coming..." Pinkie mumbled and rolled over onto her back, exposing her eyes to the faint sunlight hardly breaking through the thick clouds outside. She mumbled some more and turned her eyes to the grayish blue filly. She saw the wonderful grin, causing her to wake up a little faster. There was still no smile of her own, but there was some joy in her mind.

"Morning, Blinkie...".

The mentioned filly giggled and leaned down to hug her sister, embracing herself in the warm hug she always received each morning if she just smiled. Pinkie closed her eyes and absorbed the loving embrace, searching for the truth in it. After a cozy minute of nothing but hugging, Blinkie leaned up and looked into her sister's eyes, deepening herself in them as she leaned closer.

Their lips connected, pouting and pressed to each other for just the blink of a second in a friendly smooch.

As they quickly backed away from each other, Blinkie licked her lips and broke free from the weak grasp around her shoulders. "Come one, Pinkie. It's breakfast downstairs" she stated more calmly than her previous sentences. Pinkie laid still in her bed while the other pony jumped down on the blanket on the floor and walked out the door. She laid still there, hardly moving her head when she tried glancing on the desk next to her bed. Her eyes got stuck, locked to the object she had abandoned.

The smile remained on the little dusty stone, that crocked curve she sought for.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she sat up and got off the bed. Her hooves touched the planks, she turned around, and that's how far she reached.

"Are you coming?" a new voice asked that wasn't Blinkie's. Pinkie looked at the doorway, observing the second sister she had in the family. The gray filly didn't have any plans on getting closer, she found the distance perfect for her eyes to behold the pink pony getting up.

Pinkie didn't nod, nor shook her head. It was like the ability to move or converse was out of her reach. She just stared silently with her blue eyes until the gray little filly spoke up again.

"Why aren't you staring at your rock anymore? It's just been there on your desk..." she was about to continue until she saw her sister moving.

Pinkies hooves carried her over the floor, one hoof step at the time until she was about halfway to the door. It was at that moment Inkie flinched with a slight fear aching up along her spine. She remained quiet, but as the elder pony approached, she ran away to the stairs. A terrified expression dressed her face, symbolizing what kind of cold emotion that surged inside her.

Pinkie kept walking, going the same way leading to the stairs. It was no hard task getting this far, but once she was supposed to take the first step down, a feeling called hesitation halted her. She knew what was down there, out on the dead fields filled with the gray and hard emotions that once drained her happiness. It was no place she wanted to see again, definitively not.

But still, she wanted to see the smile on her family's lips. It was that sacred things she wanted, and it was out there. Her hesitation washed away, letting her walk down without any problems except that uncomfortable clump in her stomach. And finally she was there, standing on the first floor of this old and colorless house. Her eyes searched until she saw the door. It had been a while now, but not long enough for her to forget. Nothing could make her forget this sad ambiance she once vanquished. But never could she remember how that curved shape her lips once had felt like.

Opening the old door to see the lack of colors was the last thing she did before inhaling the lifeless air. This was her life...

_December 16, 1345_

The door barged inside from the violent pressure it experienced. The floor was stained with salty tears falling from the air. But what had sustained most damage was without doubt the mind filled with anguish and sorrow.

Pinkie left the door open as she threw herself into the bed, bouncing lightly from the bed springs as she struggled to curl up into a little ball. Her sobbing echoed in the room, leaving no space for other noises as she crawled through the remains of her bitter memories. She knew what happened, she understood what occurred, but she just couldn't understand why. It just hurt and burned every time she thought of it, and right now she was beaten blue and scorched by it.

From the shadow of the doorwas she entered, the grayish blue filly who had decided to follow the tormented soul all the way from the craggy fields. She also knew what happened, but talking about it seemed so hard and fruitless. Whatever the outcome would be, she couldn't smile for the moment. But she had to at least try... for her beloved sister's sake.

Her hooves walked to the bed, but the mouth seemed to have been left behind, because she didn't find the necessary words needed for moment like this. But seeing her sister in this pain was so mortifying...

"Pinkie... I'm sure she..." and then her words died. That consolation was way too empty for even herself to believe in. Her lower lip experienced a nibble as she glanced down at the floor, there had to be something she could say. And there it was, the word she searched for.

She sighed and leaned at the bed with her fore hooves. "She didn't mean what she said. She's just worried about you".

The pony in the bed grit her teeth and threw her head up in anger combined with sorrow. "Worried? Is that why she's avoiding me? Jumping away every time I get too close and flinches when I speak to her? Is that worry? Is it?" her tone raised and screeched more and more with madness for each word she already yelled. Her blue eyes had circles in it, radiating the strong emotions developing in her head.

Blinkie frowned in fear at the hideous expression on her sister's face. She only saw something you were supposed to fear, a thing to run away from as fast as possible. But her will was stronger than so. She had to fight.

"I... I know, but I'll talk to her about it! I s-swear I will..." she said reluctantly, partially controlled by the fear.

And then, nothing but silence remained. The empty stare in Pinkie's eyes toned down everything else as she had a look of complete shock. Her lips trembled when she saw Blinkie all nervous and... without that precious smile. Something broke down in her, a cog wheel breaking into smithereens, leading the rest of her processing thoughts into a deadly crash.

She got up on her hooves, shaking her head slowly while getting off the bed. Her eyes focused on Blinkie were still soaked, and soon Blinkie's own eyes would cry their innocent tears. As Pinkie's shadow fell over her sister, there was only a hoof's distance away between them. She sat down and extended a fore hoof to touch the soft, blue cheek. The owner of that coat shivered, utterly afraid of what had become of her big sister.

There was no escape, not with her fragile courage an bravery she thought was stronger than that just a moment ago. Another pink fore hoof on her other cheek, gently holding onto the little pony's muzzle as the other one wondered why.

"Why... aren't you... s-smiling?".

The pink filly's teeth grit insanely hard, expressing what emotional breakdown she experienced by seeing this horror. Her hooves squeezed the cheeks a little more as she leaned forward with angered eyebrows and psychotic eyes.

"Why... aren't... y-you...SMILING?".

Her voice cracked into pieces, letting out the madpony living deep inside her soul. Blinkie widened her eyes in shock and fear, screaming out her own high-pitch as she began struggling to get free from the mean grip. But the elder sister was a little stronger, giving her the ability to take a new hold onto the little pony by throwing her forelegs around her back. In a tight vice, she tensed her muscles to push Blinkie down to the floor, ending up on their sides as she continued screaming.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SMILING? WHY? IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR? WHY? WHY AREN'T YOU SMILING?" she kept screaming in the growing madness. Her voice reached far, all the way past the hall and down into the kitchen of the old house, even out on the field. Together with Blinkie's squeal of fear, it was impossible to miss.

As the two siblings kept struggling on the floor, an adult stallion finally ran into the room. He didn't waste any time being shocked or even gasp with wide-open eyes, instead grabbed her firstborn daughter around the shoulders while an adult mare came inside the room too. She helped her husband and managed to break her younger filly free from the crazed pony.

Blinkie was released not only physically, but mentally too when she saw her sister getting dragged away by their father. Before she could say or do anything, the elder mare grabbed her and brought her out from the room filled with a heavy aura and closed the door behind her.

The last thing Blinkie saw from her mother's shoulder into the room was the brown stallion with the beard striking her daughter across the cheek, knocking the screaming pony down to the floor...

_January 4, 1346_

Blinkie didn't know if she dared open the door, her father had strictly forbidden anypony to enter the room. They could just quickly open it and push inside a little pile of hay on a plate for her to eat, but only if the father was there to keep check. He always cursed about her, mumbling some mean words he didn't want his family to hear as he always walked away from the door during breakfast, lunch and dinner. That was it, and then they never spoke of her again.

It wasn't fair, Blinkie thought. Sure, she still remembered that awful day a few weeks ago. It was nothing pleasant, a memory she most certainly would like to forget. But here she was again, recalling them when pressing her ear to the wooden obstacle. No sounds, that was all.

She had mustered enough courage this time after days of reconsideration to actually try getting inside the locked room. She saw the key already sitting in the little hole, knowing that it just required a little push to unlock so she could go inside. But was this really what she wanted? Did she wanted to go inside this door again, face the pony who almost traumatized her, risk of getting another brutal attack to her weak body, knowing she might not survive this time?

She stood still for a moment, staring into the empty air. Then she reached up to turn the key.

The door creaked open with Blinkie's head carefully peeping inside. The room looked the same without any changes at all. Another inch opened so she could stick inside her entire head and a little piece of her shoulder.

There she was, sitting just like she did everyday after working on the fields, like it was just another day after the party three years ago. However, she hadn't been outside since last time, that day when Inkie...

The blue filly closed her eyes for a second, shaking off those bad thoughts before trying to go further. Once she felt ready, the daring step to actually go inside and close the door behind her was played out. As it creaked shut, her nervousness started getting in place.

The pony in her bed didn't look away from her hooves, they were glued once again to the same old object she once put away. Her eyes were tired again and her limbs had to be very untrained after sitting like that for several days in a row without any exercise. Concern appeared after the fading fear in Blinkie's thoughts.

"Hi Pinkie..." she said neutrally, still ready to open the door in haste and escape.

No response. Pinkie was disconnected and dreamed with open eyes, unable to pay attention from the dead object she watched. That crocked smile in her hooves was all she had.

Blinkie decided to take the daring step, getting closer for each step towards the bed where the target of her interest sat. Pinkie was still like she waited for her to come closer, refusing to show signs of even being alive except from the few times she blinked. She inhaled deeply and sighed when the blue filly was just a meter away. Another batch of silence filled the air, but soon the generous dosage was cleansed as Blinkie spoke again to her seemingly deaf sister.

"I was just... checking if you were okay. Daddy doesn't allow us to go in here, but I..."

She halted when she realized Pinkie obviously didn't listen, an injection of mild anger entered her mind at that moment. "Pinkie, please say something" she asked with a tear approaching. Being ignored was her destiny yet again.

"Pinkie, please! Talk to me! I just..." she almost raised her voice saying, but something stopped her from going any further. The tear broke out, the desperation grew stronger, Blinkie's concern had boiled up into something so much hotter than the regular bonds between siblings. She was prepared to do drastic things just for a second of attention.

"Pinkie...!" she whispered in a high-pitch tone, breaking down internally as the thought of having a lost sister convinced her more and more. She didn't want that. She wanted her sister to do what she always wanted to do, what she once excelled in by just a mere clop from the hooves of fate. The little filly didn't care about her safety anymore, she was willing to risk it all. Thus, her hindlegs took charge and jumped up in the bed, bouncing temporarily while she sat down right next to the pink earth pony. Her fore hooves reached out and grabbed the cheeks, instantly turning the entire muzzle around so she could look into the tired, blue eyes.

"Look at me!" she finally yelled out, forgetting to cover her presence from the remaining family unaware of what she did. Pinkie's eyes were relaxed and uncaring at first, but when the gaze of her sister revealed itself for her, she couldn't hold back the slight widening to her eyes.

Blinkie's tears soaked her smile. Her grayish lips had managed to summon the only thing she could imagine would help the suffering and depressed pony. Her hope rested on a success to end this solitude her sibling lived in, a wish she begged to Celestia would come true. Their snouts were just a few inches away from each other now as the elder equine spoke.

"Why are you... smiling?" she asked with a stare changed from empty to focused. She clearly wanted to see into the gamboge set of eyes to find the truth.

"Because... b-because I.. l-love you, Pinkie. I don't want to see you like... this anymore..." Blinkie answered without regrets or lies. She didn't know what the outcome of this would be anymore, but she knew this was a confession that had to be said. If she hadn't, it would have haunted her for the rest of her life.

"And... and the others too. Inkie loves you too, and mommy and daddy are so worried about you. Mommy hardly smiles anymore, not daddy either... especially not... Inkie. Ever since you were locked inside here, they don't know what to be happy about. You... you gave them the smiles, and now when you're gone... they... they can't smile like that anymore".

The pink filly glanced away as those words passed through her ears. Were those words for real? Her mind didn't know how to make heads or tails out of this, but a very simple thought echoed through her mind.

"R-really?" her shivering mouth managed to utter, immediately answered by a nod from the little blue head.

Pinkie clenched her lips as a wet tear escaped her eyes too. The imagination that this would happen came like a shock, throwing her away from the will to hold the stupid rock in her hooves. In a second so fast it couldn't be recorded, Pinkie embraced her little sister, pressing her snout into the soft shoulder when she felt the unconditional return around her waist.

"I love you... too, Blinkie...".

They sat like that for another minute, sobbing in silence while sharing each others warmth and unaware of the pony who peeped through the narrow in the doorway. It was Inkie, spying on what her sisters did when the others didn't look. She didn't smile, but a sad frown decorated her muzzle as she understood what great comfort Blinkie had given their elder sister. Jealousy tainted her mind even if she was glad to see Pinkie in a better mood.

Even if the smile didn't exist on her lips...

_August 20, 1346_

Along the dark hallway, four hooves walked silently to not disturb the adult ponies in their sleep. The owner of those hooves was a gray blue Blinkie, a filly who couldn't find the ability to do the same as the rest of her family. Thoughts and dreams followed her whenever her eyes closed, a torment she couldn't stand right now. Thus, she had decided to find the old refrigerator that was the only technological piece of luxury this farm ever had seen. And then it was still a very old and hardly working one.

She walked into the kitchen, poured up a glass of milk and swept it down her throat and hide the glass in the dish pile her mother hadn't taken care of yet. Now she couldn't be suspected for anything when it was morning again.

As she walked up the stairs again, making sure to be careful so no creaks were heard from the old stairs, silence remained thanks to her effortss, allowing her to carry on up the last steps. Suddenly, when she was about to turn right where her room was, she heard a noise coming from the other way. She looked over her shoulder and confirmed it came from Pinkie's room, the only room in that part of the hallway.

First she didn't mind at all, but then something inside her head wanted to know what it was out of reasons she didn't understand. Perhaps just simple curiosity or concern for her sister, both were question marks while she turned left. The noises didn't made any sense with words, they were just grunts and soft moans. Blinkie hesitated for a moment, unaware of what to do when she heard this. Was Pinkie perhaps...?

Blinkie blushed and bit her lower lip. She knew it was no good peeping on your sister when she did THAT with herself. However, a voice in her head told her to go further, discover what actually happened, see for herself if it really was what she thought.

No, it was wrong, so wrong that she should just go away and never think of this again. But the voice refused to give up, keeping the struggle alive without any signs of giving up in the first place. In a last attempt to resist, she glanced up at the empty keyhole. It wasn't necessary anymore since Pinkie's problems had been solved last winter.

Then it was lost, she hard a lengthy groan of satisfaction from the room. Blinkie gulped and decided it wouldn't hurt with just one little look and then immediately go away. So she reached for the doorknob and turned it carefully to avoid attention. As the door slowly opened, the lustful sounds flooded out straight into Blinkie's ears, causing her to blush even deeper when she stuck inside her head. She saw the light coming from Pinkie's lamp standing on the desk, it provided a very good amount of illumination for her to see what happened.

A mortified gasp almost escaped Blinkie, but she succeeded to hold it back by covering her mouth with a fore hoof. However, the whimpers she produced instead were impossible to avoid; the shock had really claimed the ability to stay completely silent.

"Ohh... Inkie..." the elder sister said as she laid in the bed with her forelegs pressed to a dark gray mane. That mane dressed the more pale gray head which rested between Pinkie's thighs. It moved in an even pace, causing sloppy sounds like she licked something. It didn't require a genius for Blinkie to understand what happened here, not now when she had such a perfect view of her two sisters.

Inkie's forelegs were wrapped around the pink hindlegs, spreading them as she greedily ate her sister's pretty marehood, lapping up the precious nectar to bless her sister with sexual pleasure, which she more than happily obliged to. Pinkie's breath was hot like her cheeks, pulsating with crimson colors under her frowning eyebrows. It was like pain had grasped her senses, but inside her body there was nothing but sweet goodness.

Blinkie's jaw dropped inch by a inch, she couldn't believe what she saw even if it hovered clear as day before her. To see her beloved sisters doing something so forbidden and wrong, shamelessly enjoying each others bodies like this, going on without any plans on stopping, moaning and licking like it was the best thing that ever happened to them both...

Blinkie almost chewed up her lower lip when this disturbing image actually made her want to keep looking. Whatever it was that brought her to this, it had a very strong grasp around her will. Hearing Pinkie's warm moans had a calming effect on this little blue pony. She knew how releasing it was to touch yourself down there, how sweet the ending was if you just did it correct. And if it was really, really good... you could do it several times more.

Inkie kept working, licking faster to help her big sister cum. And without any further ado, Pinkie grit her teeth and tensed her forelegs to finish. A smooth wave pulsated through her systems and turned it into a shot of pleasure, forcing out a final moan from her warm lips as she let go of Inkie's head. Her forelegs fell limp on her sides, but she didn't have any time to pant out the delight before her eager sister suddenly crawled up on the pink chest to kiss her. The gray filly wrapped the forelegs around Pinkie's shoulders and deepened them both into a passionate connection, both with closed eyes as they opened their mouth to make out.

Blinkie shut her eyes and turned away, unable to remain and eventually confront her sisters after what they did. She didn't want to be here anymore, she didn't want to see what happened, she just wanted to walk away and digest this, taking her time to perhaps do something about this later... when she had slept on it.

But after reaching her room and then going to bed, it had become a much harder task falling asleep now than it already was before. The eyelids were glued by even more thoughts, but this time by completely other thoughts. Yes, the soak was there between her hindlegs, and no, she didn't want to take care of it; she already knew what she would think about then...

_November 3, 1346_

It was the very last day of rock-farming today. Soon the weather would take over and make it impossible for the hardworking family to keep doing what they always did. The brown stallion Hackdirt adjusted his black, round hat and looked at the three fillies helping each other pushing a boulder twice as big as them into the pile of other rocks in that size. It was the last one, and now they were done working for the rest of the season.

"That should wrap everything up here! Now let's go in and get some dinner!" he shouted and walked over the craggy ground to the old house before the gray clouds up in the sky would freeze up and rain down snow over the entire land.

Pinkie brushed her fore hooves and turned towards the farm house, just like Inkie did right behind her. Sadly, the last mentioned pony didn't make it quite that far. Right when she was about to trot away from the huge pile, the third filly named Blinkie grabbed her behind and pulled it towards her, preventing the gray one to do anything else but slip a hoof and fall down on the hard ground.

"Ow! What are you dmffhg!" she tried to say until the last word became incoherent mumble thanks to Blinkie throwing herself over her sister and gagging her mouth with a fore hoof. Inkie didn't resist even if she thought her aggressive sister was a bit heavy. But as Pinkie walked into the house all alone without noticing her siblings' behavior, the blue pony bit her sister's tail and dragged her behind the huge collection of boulders. Inkie felt a little silly, being dragged like a sack of potatoes along the ground even if it were just a few meters. Blinkie finally spit out the tail.

As Inkie shook the dust from her head and then got up on the hooves before turning to her sister in order to scowl her, she suddenly dropped the sour attitude when Blinkie's angry set of eyes met her. Instead she flinched and gulped.

"W-what?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"There's something I've wanted to ask you for a while..." Blinkie furthered without intentions to drop this opportunity. Inkie broke a bead of sweat from her forehead as the suspicions woke up. And as the blue pony walked closer to shove her forehead into Inkie's, it all became too clear, especially when the gamboge eyes were just a centimeter away from her own blue ones.

"Why are you doing those things with Pinkie? I know what you two do every now and then when mom and dad are too tired to notice any sound from the upper floor. Trust me, I can hear it, and I've even seen you do it" Blinkie stated all of her words at once, not giving Inkie a chance to say her thing about this.

But there was no point in hiding it, she already understood that Blinkie probably had heard them during one of the sessions. Thus, she backed away from the blue muzzle and sighed. A confession rested in her words.

"Yeah..." she briefly paused and conjured up her own serious face back at Blinkie. "And do you know why I do it?".

The blue earth pony didn't answer, she just stood there and waited for the answer to come from her sister's mouth.

"Because I saw when you comforted Pinkie. You know, back in January? I saw you getting so close and even helping her come back to her senses. Now she isn't sitting in her room everyday staring at that darn rock anymore like she worshiped it. Now she actually works again together with us on the field".

Blinkie didn't quite understand where she was going with this. She would know now, after Inkie glanced at the pile of boulders and then changed it to look down at the earth.

"And you did all that without any of my help. I felt awful for everything I've said to Pinkie and... how I also acted so much out of fear in front of her..." she paused again as her eyes teared up. "... but I love her too. You said you loved her and made her feel all better by just smiling at her. I can't smile that easily like you... but I still want her to be happy too, of course. So I... j-just had to come up with something. Anything! And...".

Inkie looked up at her sister, unsure if to continue after already going this far. But she felt there was no other choice anymore. "One day I sneaked past our parents room... and there I heard them going all wild. I heard mom... she yelled a bunch of things, like how good it felt and how... you know, glad she was".

Blinkie widened her eyes and tilted her head back while the other pony looked down on the ground again.

"I guess... I just got desperate to know I had a place in our sister's heart too. So I... well, just walked into Pinkie's room. She ignored me, staring at that bucking rock without acknowledging my existence. I tried talking to her at first but gave up after just a minute. I smacked away the rock from her hooves and... just... spread her hindlegs and did what I thought was good".

Blinkie almost blushed, fearing her sister would go a little graphical on the details, which she didn't.

"She liked it... I know she did, she even said it to me. I... She hugged me afterward and said she loved me... and she made me... s-smile..." Inkie continued and sobbed up, failing to hold back the strong emotions she held back all the time during the explanation.

"I know it's wrong! I know! But... I just... can't smile from my heart... like you do, Blinkie. And I hate to say that I actually... LIKED it too! I hate myself... but I love Pinkie and want her to be happy! Sister's... aren't s-supposed to like having sex with each other... but... but I did. I thought it was great and... if Pinkie also wanted it... then it had to be alright. Or... w-well, that's at least what I tried... telling myself..." she finally ended and broke down in shame and tears.

An emotion almost equally strong had caught Blinkie too, she felt locked and unable to argue against her dear sister who just wanted the same confirmation from Pinkie. She didn't have any right taking that away from her, not after hearing all this. She was mature enough to see all the wrongs in it, but they were still so blurry and hard to decipher when she thought about the situation. Instead, she found something else that might be able to help.

She walked up to Inkie and embraced her over the shoulder with a foreleg, holding on gently to her sister crying over her blue shoulder. She didn't feel any physical answer to it, but none the less she decided to tell the truth.

"Inkie..." she whispered, unknowingly gaining the mentioned pony's attention. "When... I saw you do it with Pinkie... I..." she blushed more before finishing the words. "... staid and watched. And I did so... all the other times you did it. All three of them".

Inkie snapped away from her tears and opened her soaked eyes, surprised to hear those words out of everything else. "Wha... what?".

They both leaned back their heads to see each others faces again. Blinkie smiled and moved a fore hoof to caress the dark gray mane. "I never dared admit it... but I liked what I saw..." she then kept whispering, still blushing like a few veins had burst in her cheeks.

Inkie gulped and exhaled, unsure what to say else than what she actually wanted to say. But in the end she decided to go with those words anyways.

"Are you... s-serious?" she asked, resisting the urge to just wrap her forelegs around Blinkie. But as her sister opened her mouth again to speak, it wasn't possible anymore. "You're beautiful on the outside... as well as on the inside. I... I love you, Inkie...".

She tilted her head slightly to the side, relaxing her eyelids as she leaned closer. Inkie gasped silently in excitement, almost virtually imitating her sister's hot gaze as she opened her mouth. In the next second, their open lips embraced each other in the background of a deep inhale through the nostrils.

Blinkie felt her waist getting surrounded by her sister as their tongues met in a sweet dance. They tumbled around, bathing in mixed saliva to cuddle together like they actually tried eating each other. Inkie soon proved to be the more dominant in this lustful game by wrestling down her sister's clumsy tongue, rubbing and moving around to really force it into submission so she could violate it further.

The blue filly lost her balance in the heat of desire, all emotions flowing freely after the confession made everything so light-weighted and easy to deal with, thus leading her to fall and land on her back with her hungry sister on top still fighting to extract more sweet ecstasy through oral contact.

But just as they were about to pass the line of passionate kissing into an actual form of sex...

"Inkie! Blinkie! Are you coming or not? Dinner's getting cold!" their mother called out from the window into the kitchen, using a tone signaling for them to hurry up before she closed the window and got back to the table where her husband and Pinkie already sat and ate their portions of hay.

The two outdoor ponies flashed back into reality and disconnected, looking into each others eyes for yet another amount of seconds, panting from excitement and arousal, but very well aware of what they actually did.

Their lips met again for a quick smooch on the lips, then they got up and brushed their manes before walking into the house... resisting to stroke the other one's back with their tail...

_November 7, 1346_

Pinkie laid on her side in the bed, back in her room where she had decided to stay for the rest of the evening like so many previous ones before. Only this day was not really like any of the previous ones. Something had been said by her parents, they had brought up something, mentioned something... something she didn't want to call by name, instead calling it 'something'.

They demanded that she would move out.

She glanced at the rock resting on the desk, just a leg's distance away from her to reach and hold again. She wasn't far away from it either, she had succumbed to the old depression again after hearing her father's words. They were glad, excited to know she was going away for good and never to return again. That was the truth for her. She knew her father didn't like her, she knew Inkie and Blinkie were the favorites. She knew he wanted his firstborn to have been a colt. It was as truth she didn't want to deny anymore, it was the only one for her.

So why should she smile? Why should she expect some sunshine after these saddening news? Why, it was because of her sisters. They always came to her when something bad happened, but not recently. They had stayed away from her after dinner and not even bothered talking to her after it either.

Blinkie hadn't come to console her and Inkie hadn't come to comfort her. Both sisters had abandoned her in this time of uttermost need.

A stain of a red and black emotion fell into her pool of thoughts and reasoning, giving her images of anger slowly developing into hatred and revenge. Her eyebrows arched, releasing the clear colors in her pretty eyes into circles of loath. In a few snaps, she imagined her entire family, all dead and bleeding on the ground. And there she stood, with a knife in her mouth, smiling like the maniac they had made her into.

Yes... that was what she had to do now to smile. Just go down to the kitchen and take the biggest knife she knew was in the third drawer next to the oven. Then just go to mommy and daddy and show just how much she appreciated their offer. Her gritting teeth were exposed by the wicked frowning lips she curved, the blue in her eyes were about to loose their innocent glimmer, the only evidence left that she was a kind pony. The glimmer faded away slowly, ready to just take the last step for the inevitable point of no return.

She reached out to the little rock with that crocked smile on it, ready to take it with her as a companion when dealing with her uncaring sisters... that would make her smile again... once it was covered in scarlet red.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Pinkie's madpony eyes opened wide in shock for a second until they returned to normal, forcing her to shake her head. When the last of the obvious thoughts and expressions were hidden beneath the emotionless face, she looked over her shoulder, only to be surprised.

Blinkie and Inkie, coming inside one after one before closing the door behind them. A cute little smile decorated the blue filly who walked up to the bed first, showing her intentions were of a good kind, just like the gray pony's who also carried an identical glad muzzle. Pinkie, however, didn't find any strength as usual for such a nice curve to her lips. As Inkie reached up to the bed too, she looked at her sister standing right next to her.

"Hi Pinkie!" they said in unison, synchronizing their voices so you hardly heard any difference. The elder pony just blinked, still kind of confused about what this meant. It was not until she sat up and the other siblings got up in her bed that she began to have a few images, but she had no idea they were all wrong.

The blue pony crept a little bit closer and tilted her head to the side. "How are you, Pinkie?" she then asked, followed by Inkie who tilted to the other side. "Everything okay, Pinkie?".

The twice mentioned equine narrowed her eyes, seriously wondering what the hay was going on. "What are you two doing here?" she asked with a tired voice, it was all might she could muster like always. It didn't help her that the two fillies giggled, it actually scared her a little.

"Oh, nothing. Me and Inkie have just been talking recently... " Blinkie changed into a more concerned and serious expression. "... about mom and dad saying you are moving out...".

Pinkie wasn't surprised they knew, but why were they...

"So we decided to give you... a little good-bye gift, so you will remember us..." Inkie added before her big sister's thoughts began going anywhere else but towards this moment.

Then, not a second earlier or later, Pinkie had a good clue where this was going. Her thoughts stilled, frozen as realization struck past every sensitive spot in her body. And at that very chance when Pinkie was defenseless, the sisters moved forward.

They repositioned themselves around her, getting closer so they could feel their beloved big sister's soft coat as their gentle hooves touched her shoulders. Pinkie's long and flat mane wasn't left out, it received two differently colored fore hooves moving from her head along the smooth hair down to her shoulder again. The younger sisters found much comfort in her mane, combing it with their hooves further to make sure Pinkie was fully relaxed before anything more serious came to task.

Inkie leaned in and nuzzled the pink chest, proving her forwardness carefully while Blinkie crept to Pinkie's back and massaged it. Her hooves patted down the spine, moving with soft motions down to her lower bottom and up again, keeping a different pace than Inkie who stroke her cheek and snout all over the pink front side.

"Girls... I... I don't... w-why are you..." she almost finished, right before Blinkie leaned forward from behind and nibbled Pinkie's ear. She shifted her words into a muffled coo, unable to finish the sentence.

Heat began developing in her body, traveling out in her system until it filled every part of her. In the end, she couldn't do anything else than agreeing and letting her sweet sisters proceed. All muscles fell limp, causing her to sway a little when the stimulation to her back suddenly increased in intimacy. Blinkie pressed her body against her sister, moving her forelegs in under Pinkie's to caress her chest together with Inkie.

Pinkie was a goner in the steadily growing mist of arousal, her ear soaked by Blinkie's oral fluids and tongue, her tummy and chest softened by both siblings and now... even her sacred spot was in danger. Inkie slithered a hoof down the tempting body, reaching what she sought for between the gradually spreading hindlegs.

The hoof squeezed in between them like a snake, gently playing with the labia by stroking and temporarily spreading them to fully reveal the pearl pinker than Pinkie herself. It was already moist together with the rest of her marehood, aching with the need of pleasure from her own flesh and blood.

It was a thought that had struck her before, actually doing these things with her siblings. It was wrong, yes. But did she care, no. It was to no contribution in sexual stimulation when she thought about it like that, nor was it a turn-off. It was just okay, nothing more or less. In her eyes, they could have been anypony else, but living on the rock farm far away from neighbors made social life a rare thing to come by.

But Inkie found all the major arousal in this, knowing she was touching her sister's forbidden area like it was her plushy. The heat increased much faster in her than it did for the others, something she soon would take advantage of by going further. Her hoof worked a little harder, focusing more on teasing the precious pearl while looking down at Pinkie's trembling thighs. She was almost disgusted, remembering exactly who she did this with.

She licked her lips thanks to the extreme shot of excitement, getting so soaked with love juice in her flower you'd think somepony spilled water on the bed.

Blinkie crept to Pinkie's side, discovering her other sister's work which she more than happily would love to join. It wasn't the first time anymore for her, after playing with Inkie and practicing to know exactly how to work your hoof on another mare's private areas, she felt more secure than ever to move this far.

Pinkie couldn't hold back the moan when she saw Blinkie's forelegs reaching down to her preciousness. In fact, she felt a pulse of energy giving her the ability to lift her own forelegs and put on over each shoulder, one over Inkie's and the other over Blinkie's. They had to act as support for her now as the energy died again. Her hindlegs spread to the widest, opened wide for another pony to rut her from the front. But right now she was occupied with two very eager hooves rubbing and caressing her nether lips and occasionally spreading them wide to stick inside a tip.

The electricity moved up her body, sending a shock not only to her brain, but up in the mane and down to the tail too. The burst was too weak, only moving them both a little before laying flat again.

She closed her eyes, focusing on finding that special movement down her invaded pink slit. However, as the squishing noises kept pounding her ears, a voice from nowhere suddenly gave her that last push.

"You're so beautiful, Pinkie. The most beautiful pony in Equestria... " Blinkie whispered with her muzzle just an half inch away from the pink ear, giving her perfect distance to place a wet lap inside it. The ear flickered rapidly as its sensitive organs rippled out a wave of pleasure straight into Pinkie's brain.

"Ghh... haah... oh, Blinkie! Blinkie! Oh my... aaah... AHHH!" the elder pony moaned as the warm climax surged from her awareness, rushing down her body and squirting out over the two hooves playing with her soaked flower. The sticky juice covered them both, giving the sisters a little taste of what waited for them behind the doors of built up lust and satisfaction. They giggled, blushing hot when the exact same dirty thought came up in their mind. In the background of Pinkie's faint gasping, the two younger sibling enjoyed her cum by licking their hooves clean, literally trying to lap every little drip from the coated fur up to their fetlocks.

Pinkie's mane and tail had jumped again, but still failed to gain enough might in doing anything more. But without any attention at all to it, the younger ponies helped their big sister lay down with her head on the soft pillow as the rest of her back could fell the soft underlay. Her panting mouth was soon covered by Inkie's lips, connected to another warm breath for her tongue to suffer and enjoy at the same time.

Inkie leaned from the side, laying over Pinkie's chest so she could focus on just making those fine lips feel good with her own while stroking the pink cheeks with her hooves. The tongues moved out, meeting in a warm greeting. Sliding, cuddling and kind flicks, that was the way they played now to seek out maximum passion.

Meanwhile, Blinkie was the daring pony who laid down on her stomach with the head between Pinkie's thighs so she could wrap her forelegs around around them. As she looked at the sweet little moist slit, she couldn't resist sticking her tongue inside the soft flesh to dip it in the remains of Pinkie's orgasm. A blissful aroma went inside her nostrils as the even better taste bathed in her taste buds. From there, she dragged her tongue up to the pearl, still sliding between the labia to squeeze out all the overflowing juices before finally licking the stiff pearl.

Pinkie groaned out inside the salivating mouth, hardly believing the intensity bucking her up from the marrow out to the skin. She could feel Blinkie's oral organ moving up and down her slit, struggling to break inside her tight lips so it could get a taste of her inner, more warmer moist. As the blue pony found more interest in playing with the pearl instead, Pinkie lost the tongue fight in her mouth, getting pushed back so she could get ravaged by her little sister. A deep inhale through the nostrils, and Pinkie was completely overtaken like vultures enjoying her body to their heart's content,. They digged hungrily in her body to get what they wanted, her delicious female fluids.

Blinkie went for real, shifting between sucking on the pink bump and flickering her tongue over it. She mauled her snout all over the marehood in her desperate hunt to get more of that exquisite mare love hiding inside Pinkie's body, a hunt she didn't have any plan on giving up for a good while.

She heard the heavy breathings from the pink pony's stuffed mouth, understanding she was going the right way with this. Thus, Blinkie's efforts doubled, exerting her tongue so it almost went numb due to her inexperience. But soon the pink pelvis thrust forward, doing its best to add more pleasure like she actually had a hard rod inside her body. The heavy breathings became muffled whimpers, echoing inside Inkie's mouth as she kept doing what she sought for the moment. Pinkie's entire body trembled for a second, her eyes rolled up, and Blinkie could now relish in the sweet cum staining her face in all its glory.

"Pfuaah! Oh, yes, Pinkie! You're the best sister ever! Give me more!" she said in groans, begging for the tasty stream of her elder sister's cum to cover her tongue, which is most certainly did.

A healthy dosage squirted inside the greedy mouth, satisfying Blinkie's needs for the moment as Pinkie finally was allowed to let go of Inkie's lips. She hardly found any air, gasping for her very life to grasp the air in her lungs. The cheeks burned with heat, and her body felt so exhausted it couldn't bear to live on.

A thick strain of spittle hanged from the gray pony's mouth, soon falling apart in the big sister's wide-open mouth without her care. In that second climax, Pinkie convulsed by that enhanced shock moving out in every single straw of hair in her mane and tail. It was certainly much stronger, but still far from reaching the needed amount...

"Girls... hahh... g-girls... I... hah... it feels... so... haahh..." she failed yet again to say anything coherent, only getting out a few words in a line before breaking it with gasps.

The younger sisters just giggled in return, sharing their part of the teasing heat trying to erupt from their bodies as they saw the exerted pony catching her breath. They understood she needed a little rest, thus looked at each other instead... with lust.

Blinkie crept closer to her gray sister who did the same, meeting next to Pinkie's waist so they could embrace each other and kiss. The connection was sweet as always for them both, giving them the necessary preparation before going to the business they wanted.

When Pinkie had enough energy to turn her head, she was met by the sight of her two pretty sisters, Blinkie laying down on the bed and Inkie on top of her, both with their heads buried in each others sweet spots. The blue filly grasped the gray behind and pressed her snout up in the soaking wet marehood while the gray one had to press down instead. Blinkie's hindlegs crossed over Inkie's head, forcing it down further as she squeezed their bodies together in her needy hunt for more juices.

Inkie worked obediently, enjoying her sister's fine crotch to its full extent, lapping it like a bowl of water, pleasing and munching on the fat lips to go for every available spot of pleasure. Blinkie had half her muzzle hidden in the flower, she wasn't fully recovered after her insistent work on Pinkie, but none the less overexcited over her own marehood's stimulation.

Both fillies felt the flooding of dirty thoughts, rampaging over their moral and common sense in a brutal takeover for total domination. After just a few moment, they moaned in extreme pleasure with each well-placed lick on their precious pearls. Blinkie was first, falling overboard when the tongue buried in her pink slit vibrated and turned like crazy in her hole. Suddenly, it broke through a wall in her tight flesh, causing her to widen the eyes and yell out in pleasure at the dripping flower she tended. A spark jolted all over her internal system, draining her mind so dry it almost caused her to faint.

As the explosive squirt turned out into a few drips of mare love splashing up in Inkie's face, she was ready to cum too. Even if the quantity wasn't the highest, the quality was more than well enough to compensate the imaginable ecstasy in Inkie's mind.

Having stains of her sister's cum on her face while getting eaten out in this sixty-nine was good enough, pushing her over the edge so hard it came with a high-pitch scream instead of a moan.

In that instance as Blinkie's face was about to get covered in a powerful rain of her sister's cum, she opened her mouth wide to take it all directly inside, letting her swallow a glassful of the delicious nectar. It was sticky... sticky but good.

Pinkie's eyes twitched. Her mane and tail reacted harder than before again, changing shape for just a mere second. Everything became easy as her muscles decided to work, sucking up the shock her long hair received just so she could reach out a foreleg towards her beloved sisters. Blinkie felt the pink fore hoof touching her shoulder, signaling that the attention had to shift now. She glanced at her sister with renewed need, smiling from the heart as she slithered out from Inkie's body weight.

Both younger sisters sat next to their elder sibling as she finally could say something that made sense.

"Inkie... get up here..." she said and waved with her hooves that she should get up over her head. Done and done, Inkie caught the idea and crawled over so each hindleg was next to Pinkie's head, leaving her soaked marehood exposed over the pink muzzle. And just as Pinkie was about to guide her other sister, she suddenly felt weight on her right hindleg as her left one was held up. Blinkie wasn't slow in understanding, thus had decided to be the quick pony by already scissoring her sister, pressing their sweet spots together by thrusting her pelvis gently.

Pinkie nodded without anything more to say, knowing her sisters were as eager as she was to begin again. Thus, Pinkie glanced up at her grinning little sister trying to hide her red cheeks, and then stuck out her tongue.

A lengthy, sticky and wet lick nailed the first piece of pleasure for Inkie's current position, forcing her to bit both her lips and hold back the imminent scream. Meanwhile, Blinkie started moving her hips, lightly pounding into Pinkie's glistering slit so she could rub herself all over it, focusing on the spot she knew was the most effective one. She felt the return of ecstasy, driving her to continue with another one, and then it was off.

Inkie squirmed and grimaced to hold back, preventing any unnecessary sounds to escape her again even though every cell in her body wanted to. She looked down, beholding the pink filly she loved so much, how she kept licking the wet opening to tease it further until she aimed directly at the spot.

That was it, Inkie couldn't hold back when she felt the lips of Pinkie surrounding her entire flower, sucking less gently while shooting out the tongue to let it dig inside her starving hole.

Her inner walls clenched, suffocating the visitor in a hug of love. All nether muscles tightened, driving Pinkie to go further and harder. Inkie yelled again, throwing her forelegs down to hold onto the pink mane. She started humping her head, forcefully pressing her weight into the already working snout as she shut her eyes tight.

Pinkie felt the shocks again, pulsing though her body out into each straw of hair. Her previous ideas, the old way of thinking, faded away piece by piece into nothing. That murderous instinct begging for the taste of pony blood quenched with another liquid. She didn't find the word for it, but knowing she had this much love from her sisters, even if just physically, was what she needed to get rid of all those thoughts.

However, it was so far only physically. There was no way all of the depression was going to disappear now, not a chance as long as she knew Inkie's real intentions. Yes, she understood her kind of love, knowing how it worked and why she did all this. The memories remained, telling her what actually hided behind this lustful and sweet face soon bursting with pleasure.

All the while, Blinkie groaned in each breath due to her rapid mauling. She enjoyed it so much it couldn't be stopped even if her spine started to take some serious damage. The sensation of having a marehood squeezed against her own made the experience all the better, her aching slit slamming against Pinkie's, massaged with utmost passion and pleased to the very end when their pearls made out with each other.

However, hardworking as they all were, Inkie felt an insane pressure building up inside her. It wasn't the orgasm, that was for sure.

No, it was something more, much more than that. It was her imagination of a bubble growing constantly until it popped, traveling deep into her eyes and behind the nervous system into a part of her brain that held something. She opened her eyelids wide in a combustion of emotions and thoughts. Suddenly, she stopped humping Pinkie's face and stared dead into her eyes.

"Oh Celestia, Pinkie... I don't know what to say! I just... I just want to see you happy! D-do you know... that? If it weren't for you and... and your party so many years ago... I don't think... I'd b-be alive... today!".

Pinkie stopped the lapping, noticing the faint trace of a tear in Inkie's eyes as she pulled her mane. Blinkie stopped too, listening to what the gray filly said.

"I... I couldn't stand our life without any way to escape it, we never even smiled, nor less came up with something fun to do! But YOU, Pinkie! YOU brought that to us! It's thanks to you mom and dad remembered how it was to live with a smile on their lips... and... and I... I love you so much for existing, Pinkie! I owe so much more to you than you even can imagine... I LOVE YOU, MY SISTER!".

The tear Pinkie saw fell down on her forehead, leaving her frozen in shock together with Blinkie. The gray pony cried and dried her already escaping soak from the eyes. She just said the things she always wanted to say ever since their younger days, but never had found the strength to do so. But now it was here, the truth all naked and exposed for all siblings to see in her most defenseless position.

Pinkie literally felt the wave raping her mind now. That bizarre insight cost so much of her current self that it wasn't enough. Her inner imploded with the words and sentences going round and round. Inkie's voice saying 'I love you' in such a loud volume it hurt. Everything disappeared in a black hole, dissolved into nothing and came back as a whole new structure. More sudden than she could imagine, the need in Pinkie's marehood grew so intensive it could kill somepony. And with that, the pulses in her mind expanded into maximum as she tensed all muscles.

Inkie yelped in surprise but managed to hang onto the pace when Pinkie crushed her inner walls with the piercing tongue impaling over and over. Blinkie almost jumped in surprise, but also managed to go back into the pace after this revealing speech.

Pinkie's eyes swelled with tears as she watched her adorable sister jerking her upper body to let out steam from the wonderful stimulation. And she could feel Blinkie's ambitious work, adding to her already overworking climax. The moment was more sacred than the purest gold and shiniest gem, so blessed with emotions from all directions that the outcome became one big concoction of unstable insights and ecstasy.

And with that, Pinkie bucked her left hindleg, Inkie clenched her fore hooves in her mane, and Blinkie shoved her marehood as hard as she could into Pinkie's. They all did the last things needed for the perfect final in their heads to come true. They pierced the room's silence with a united moan, finally embracing the fiery tempest, searing firestorm and burning glacier breaking through each and last barrier of need. A dry ocean remained in their hunger, buried and left for death as all three earth ponies collapsed.

When Pinkie felt her sister's weight getting of her muzzle, a violent tremble sought out her mane and tail, this time strong enough to cause lethal damage to her personality. The expansion moved out so fast it bounced back, filling each of the billion straws with curls and mass enough to make it burst out. Her eyes closed, and during a split moment it was already over. A silly noise played out from nowhere, like a balloon loosing air together with the muscles in those lips arching like they hadn't done for years.

Pinkie didn't notice anything due to the exhaustion, but before she closed her eyes in the comfortable, damp air... she saw Blinkie and Inkie looking down on her, crying out in happiness from seeing that wonderful smile on her lips. Pinkie felt her smile, knowing it was back for good this time. She smiles... and smiled... and then fell asleep.

Scarlet rained down over the two sisters, covering them and the entire world until a blinding light covered the reality...

_July 1, 1350_

_Present day_

Pinkie Pie opened her eyes with a yawn, knowing it was morning and time for her routine morning training. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were her judges as always, ready to laugh or pout depending on the performance. But today they would have to wait, because auntie Pinkie Pie was a little tired this morning.

She got up from the bed, glanced at the desk next to it to open the bottom drawer.

There she found the photo in a small canvas of her family, her mom, dad, Blinkie and Inkie. It was her memory of them, the only image she had left of them, something she wanted to cherish and always smile when see. She always smiled in usual cases, that's how ponies remembered her as. If there was no smile, it couldn't be Pinkie Pie.

And indeed. She wasn't Pinkie Pie when looking at this pictures. She looked closer on the photo, focusing at her precious sisters, trying her best to smile... but failed. A disappointed sigh left her lips.

"I wish that dream was... how it really happened..." she said silently to herself and put down the little photo back where it belonged. Then she turned away and walked to the stairs, still lacking the smile.

No, she would never be Pinkie Pie in front of them.

Not after all those screams from them.

Not after all that scarlet.

Not after the note she left behind as an apology but never finished.

Not after changing her real name into what she has today.

Not after what happened so many years ago.

And especially not after burying that stone covered in the blood of her sisters.

That crooked smile stone.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

Information for all of you who wonder... I never mention the age of characters in my stories, since there's such a ruckus about how it works. If they live for 30 years like in real life or if they live for as long as humans do.

However, if you need an age, say that Pinkie is 13 human years in the beginning and her sisters just a year younger.

Pinkie is the eldest sister, Inkie is second, and Blinkie is the youngest.

I'm color blind, and there's no info on exactly what colors the pie sisters have, so I'm sorry if I'm making some of you angry with those details

Anyhow, this is my latest contribution to the grimdark area of our beloved r34 community. And even if the plot wasn't really that gruesome, you can't really say anything too happy about the ending.

I'm off writing my next one-shot, hoping it will be quick to write like this one.

PLEASE COMMENT AND REWIEV! I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE FOR IT!

Brohoof on ya all!


End file.
